INNOCENCE IN SIN by rain soaked hello in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - ONE-SHOT - Ela era toda inocência sentada no domínio do diabo, mas isso não duraria por muito tempo. Eu, Jasper Whitlock, faço essas boas meninas ficarem apenas um pouquinho más.


**INNOCENCE IN SIN**

**Título Traduzido:** Inocência em pecado

**Autora:** rain. soaked. hello

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Alice & Jasper

**Gênero:** Romance / Angústia

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse:** _Ela era toda inocência sentada no domínio do diabo, mas isso não duraria por muito tempo. Eu, Jasper Whitlock, faço essas boas meninas ficarem apenas um pouquinho más._

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __** rain. soaked. hello**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __** rain. soaked. hello**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Tudo o que posso __dizer é isso:_

_1. Jasper __e __Alice __precisam de um __pouco mais__de amor e __natureza __sexual._

_2. Se__ palavrões __excessivos __ofende você, recue agora__. __Eu solto palavrões como ninguém__, mas é __apenas como eu sou e como eu também __imagino um__ Jasper __arrogante falando__. __**Você está avisado**__**, então, **__**não me culpe**__._

_3. Se __você nunca ouviu falar__ de "__Good Girls __Go Bad", de Cobra Starship__, eu sugiro que você dê uma escutada __agora mesmo. __Essa música __foi o __ponto de partida para __esta história._

_4. Leia __e __divirta-se! __Comentários __são bons, __mas eu não vou __implorar._

* * *

**Innocence in Sin**

_**~ Jasper ~**_

"Cara! Coloque sua bunda lenta em movimento!" Se aquele cara começasse a se mover mais devagar, ele estaria fodidamente andando para trás. Nós não tínhamos tempo para esta merda. Quanto mais tempo o idiota na sala ao lado gastasse tornando-se bonito, era muito menos tempo para nós marcarmos pontos em algumas bundinhas doces. E eu serei amaldiçoado se eu não me satisfizesse esta noite. Tinho sido uma longa semana fodida.

"Maldição, Jay. Destorça sua calcinha e tome uma porra de fôlego, cara." Emmett gritou, virando a esquina do corredor em direção à cozinha, camisa metade puxada sobre a sua cabeça e cinto ainda aberto. O clique-claque fodido do metal batendo em metal me enlouqueceria.

Eu estava irritado pra caralho, não vou mentir. Era uma noite de sexta-feira e eu só quero conseguir uma bebida fria em uma mão e uma coisa sexy pendurada na outra. Isso era pedir muito? Aparentemente. Foda-se Emmett e suas tendências metrosexuais. O cara não precisa olhar para o reflexo da sua bunda certinha mais. Não é como se ele estivesse ficando melhor quanto mais fodesse por aí. "Em, você tem cinco minutos para colocar sua bunda puta em movimento, ou eu o deixarei aqui. E nos encontrará no clube, e eu não serei aquele a lidar com a sua bunda irritada porque seus enfeites cortam a boceta dele." Eu lati, completamente irritado com o filho da puta musculoso que eu chamo de meu amigo. Atualmente, eu tenho certeza que estou repensando seu título. "Quatro minutos!"

"Acalme-se, filho, estou indo. Não posso caçar bocetas com o estômago vazio." Emmett disse, saindo da cozinha, camisa arrumada, cinto fechado, sapatos amarrados e um enorme sanduíche dobrado na palma da sua mão. O menino nunca parava de comer, mas isso não importava. Sua bunda estava finalmente pronta para ir. "Vamos colocar esse maldito show na estrada, mano!"

"Vamos." Nós fizemos nosso caminho pelas escadas e através do lobby do nosso prédio, virando cabeças como nós nascemos para fazer. Meu bebê estava situado na frente e eu sabia que essa seria um inferno de uma noite. Prata e elegante e clássico e cheio de couro, meu Mustang '67 Shelby GT 500 estava apenas esperando para cantarolar sob o meu toque. Ela ronronou à vida e, foda-se se o meu pau não fez uma pequena dança feliz das batidas dos cavalos de potência através da noite. Esta será uma boa noite fodida mesmo.

Luzes de néon brilhavam e música tocava, reverberando pelo próspero centro da cidade enquanto eu dirigia até Remix. Estacionando na frente como a cadela elegante que eu posso ser, Em e eu saímos, prontos para fazer alguns belos joelhinhos balançarem e curvarem. Criancinhas lotavam a porta à espera dos seus 15 minutos de fama através da corda de veludo e portas de metal. Foda-se se nós tivéssemos que ficar na fila.

"Felix." Eu assenti para o Sr. Músculos guardando a corda de veludo quando nos aproximamos.

Ele acenou de volta naquela versão masculina universal de um não-abraço. "Jay. Em. Espero que tenham trazido seu jogo hoje à noite, meninos." Ele sorriu. "Há algumas _chicas _sexy como o inferno lá dentro. Algumas mal-humoradas também, se eu as entendi direito. E vocês sabem que eu nunca estou errado".

"Porra, cara, você sabe que nós estamos sempre prontos para um desafio." Emmett riu enquanto caminhava ao meu lado, dando um sorriso letal para as jovens gostosas esperando sua vez para se juntar aos privilegiados. Felix moveu a corda com aquele fodido sorriso conhecedor e nós estávamos em nosso caminho para a terra prometida.

"Sucesso, senhores. Sucesso." Sua voz desapareceu, perdida nas batidas pesadas.

Malditamente certo. Dê-me a porra de um desafio e eu sairei certamente vencedor. Esta noite não será diferente. Arrogante? Porra, sim. Minhas calças estão prontas, penduradas baixas em meus quadris. Minha camisa é apertada, abraçando os músculos que eu arrebento minha bunda para manter. Meu cabelo é uma porra de um encaracolado bagunçado, a estrada testada para deixar o gênero das bocetas em rendimento selvagem. Adicione o sorriso arrogante e a camada de charme do sul de deixar cair calcinhas, e eu estou fodidamente pronto para governar o clube. Eu sou Jasper fodido Whitlock, e eu pegarei o meu hoje à noite.

**~ O ~**

Corpos se contorciam e moviam uns contra os outros na pista de dança com as batidas e letras saindo dos alto-falantes. Garotas seminuas esfregavam seus quadris como se estivessem sendo fodidas na multidão, enquanto os meninos ficavam para trás observando o balanço hipnótico. Inferno, eu poderia estar na pista ostentando um pau muito duro das garotas esfregando suas bundas no meu lixo com o resto dos meninos. Mas eu não corria com os menores. Eu e meus amigos estamos em uma outra fodida liga.

Posso ser um filho da puta arrogante, mas eu tenho alguma classe. De jeito nenhum eu estou deixando isso cair por qualquer pedaço de bunda que caminha na minha direção, batendo seus cílios como se tivesse um tique nervoso. Eu tenho algumas normas sérias, ao contrário da crença popular.

"Cara, vê alguma conquista em potencial?" Edward perguntou, recostando-se na sua cadeira todo frio e essas coisas.

Tomei um gole da minha cerveja, olhando ao redor da massa de corpos em todos os lugares. O pulso das luzes estroboscópicas estava me levando em algo feroz, mas eu tinha uma missão de proporções muito fodidamente épicas que me fez não me importar. Havia uma loira morango gostosa com pernas por dias, mas seus peitos empinados pareciam estar prontos para uma esmagada com seus faróis altos piscando brilhantes. Agora, não me interpretem mal, eu sou todo para mulheres que fazem o que acham que precisam, mas, Mamãe Whitlock criou-me como um cavalheiro com uma preferência para o todo natural. Eu gosto de moldar os peitos, não apertar algumas bolas de borracha.

Uma loira presunçosa mostrando mais do que escondia estava fodendo com os olhos a nossa mesa do bar. Ah, querida, deixe-me dar-lhe uma dica – um bom trabalho de tintura e deixar um pouco de algo para a imaginação vai um longo caminho. Sua amiga de aparência poodle estava me olhando também e fazendo a porra da minha pele arrepiar. Desviando o olhar para salvar o rosto, vi uma morena tímida que era quente pra caralho, mas, infelizmente, não o meu tipo.

"Nada para mim ainda. Mas, E, eu acho que encontrei um pedaço quente de bunda que está diretamente no seu beco." Eu disse, inclinando-me para que Edward pudesse ouvir sobre o som alto. Virando sua cabeça, eu apontei a mesa e observei o sorriso 'fôda-me' característico de E sair para brincar. Ah, inferno, aquela pobre menina está prestes a estar em um mundo de problemas.

"E quanto a mim, homem? Porra! Não deixe simplesmente um irmão na expectativa." Em lamentou.

Balançando minha cabeça, eu comecei a digitalizar o ambiente apenas para calá-lo. O menino era um incompetente de 12 anos de idade às vezes, eu juro. Meus olhos pousaram em uma loira com as pernas até o pescoço e seios amplos para manter Em agindo como uma criança no Natal. Ela parecia ter acabado de sair da capa da Sports Illustrated. Inferno, mesmo a Maxim ou o Santo Graal que é a Playboy. Fodidamente perfeita.

E, olhe isso, a loira estava conversando com o mais novo interesse de E. Isso estava se tornando muito fácil para mim. "Ei, Em." Eu chamei pela sua bunda ma- humorada para chamar sua atenção. "Tente sua mão para a loira." Arqueei minha cabeça esperando que ele entendesse a ideia. Pode haver esperança para ele, no entanto, quando Em olhou por cima da minha cabeça, sorrindo o seu apreço e batendo o punho sobre a mesa.

"Belo trabalho, cara. Eu vou me divertir com aquela. Ela parece uma coisinha feroz." Eu assenti em concordância. Ela parecia que poderia bater a porra da minha bunda por dizer a coisa errada, e eu não sou de modo algum um gay. "Você sabe que eu gosto disso difícil." Ele disse, sorrindo inocentemente. Eu sabia fodidamente melhor. As pequenas rodas do seu cérebro estavam lentamente trabalhando em maneiras de conseguir que a loira saltasse em seu lixo. Eu tinha classe. E tinha habilidade. E Em, bem, ele não era nada se não determinado.

Meus meninos levantaram, deixando-me para recostar e assistir minha obra em ação. Meu trabalho aqui estava quase feito e, porra, estava na maldita hora. Avaliando o ambiente, eu estava determinado a terminar meu trabalho e me estabelecer com uma coisinha doce. A presunçosa e a poodle ainda estavam olhando, lambendo seus fodidos lábios como se eu fosse algo para comer. Afastem-se, meninas. Afastem-se.

Olhando de volta para os meus meninos, E e Em estavam trabalhando os seus encantos. Como se as garotas tivessem uma chance. Nós estamos realmente em uma liga própria. A morena tímida estava toda montada no colo de E, parecendo que estava pronta para fazer coisas sujas no meio do maldito clube. A loira mal-humorada estava fazendo Em trabalhar por isso, mantendo sua distância, deixando-o longe, mas tinha uma mão vagando bastante familiarizada com partes da sua anatomia desmedida.

Bem.

Fôda-me.

Correndo.

Eu agradeço quaisquer Deuses que estão lá fora me ouvindo por entregar a mulher mais fodidamente perfeita para minha linha de visão enquanto eu não estava prestando atenção. Sério. Fodidamente. Perfeita.

Parada lá, como um anjo no domínio do diabo, este sem nome, beleza sem voz, tinha o meu pau todo em uma emoção. Cabelo preto desfiado, parecendo que ela acabou de levantar de uma boa brincadeira era apenas metade do seu apelo. Porra. Ela tem o charme de inocência, mas aquele apelo sexual feroz atado por cada centímetro do seu corpo flexível.

Eu vou fazê-la minha. Sem dúvida. Eu a quero. Meu pau a quer. Eu quero saber tudo sobre ela. Eu quero saber o quanto a pele dela é macia, ou se ela cheira tão malditamente deliciosa quanto parece. Eu quero saber qual é sua cor favorita e como ela é quando sonha em seu sono. Eu pareço uma fodida mulher sem sequer falar com a pobre moça, mas, inferno, é tudo verdade. Não faz mal que eu quero saber qual é o gosto dela e qual a sensação dos seus peitos moldados na minha mão e qual a sensação da sua boceta envolta ao redor do meu pau latejante e como ela é quando goza. Sim, eu quero fodidamente saber tudo isso - o bom, o mau e o tesão.

Seu pequeno corpo curva e desliza na cadeira, tornando-se confortável entre os meus meninos e sussurrando entre as garotas. Ela era tão malditamente perfeita sentada ali, e, ainda assim, ela estava acima do resto. Não havia comparação. Ela tinha beleza exalando da porra da sua pele e sedução atada através dos seus olhos e lábios - a deusa da inocência e sexo puro e autêntico.

Enquanto eu estava sentado imóvel como uma fodida pedra, apenas tentando envolver minha mente no que eu estava vendo, minha musa fada havia deixado seu trono de vinil. A personificação das minhas fantasias mais fodidamente selvagens estava andando com uma graça como se estivesse voando e essa foi a segunda coisa mais sexy que meus olhos já tiveram o privilégio de testemunhar. Só segundo para o sorriso 'fôda-me' enfeitando aqueles lábios carnudos que eu não quero nada mais do que devorar. Meu pau estava fazendo uma dança feliz em minhas calças, lutando contra o jeans de repente muito apertado, enquanto ela caminhava graciosa passo a passo para a minha mesa. Isso está fodidamente certo – _minha _mesa.

Colocando a minha máscara de idiota arrogante, porque é assim que eu trabalho, eu me encostei na minha cadeira, tomando o meu tempo para apreciar o fino espécime se aproximando de mim. Seu cabelo era uma perfeita bagunça sexy. Seu olhar prateado era assombrosamente contrastado com os profundos contornos pretos. Suas clavículas eram delicadas e fodidamente me torturavam, testando a minha vontade de mordiscar e chupar e lamber a maldita carne deliciosa e osso. Seu vestido roxo abraçava suas curvas leves, ainda que suntuosas, caindo no meio da coxa, mas ainda deixando o resto para a imaginação. Eu me sinto como uma criança no Natal assistindo o tecido puxar e deslizar sobre sua pele enquanto ela se move, imaginando o que está escondido logo abaixo da embalagem. Preto? Branco? Roxo? Renda? Algodão? Seda? Fio-dental? Shorts de menino? Nada?

Avançando, suas pernas eram pálidas e tonificadas e fodidamente sexy como o inferno. Eu não sou normalmente um homem de pernas, mas, maldição, aquelas coisas tinham meu pau todo em pé e saudando aquela merda. Eu gemi alto quando meus olhos chegaram àqueles fodidos saltos. Eles eram dourados e faziam o clique mais perfeito contra o azulejo, penetrando através do som profundo da música. Ela era a vida, o equilíbrio de inocência e sexo em saltos de dez centímetros. Esta mulher me mataria. Eu tenho a fodida certeza deste fato.

Aquele sorriso nunca vacilou em seus lábios perfeitos e carnudos enquanto a deusa em roxo descia sobre mim. Maldição, ela era ainda mais sexy enquanto se aproximava, com seus olhos prateados perfurando profundamente em minha alma. Tenho certeza como o inferno que ela não se importa com o que vê, porque eu serei o primeiro a admitir que eu tenho sido um fodido e ainda sou na maioria dos dias. Eu sou um bastardo arrogante e interpreto a minha parte bem. Mas eu ainda sou o pequeno cavalheiro da Mamãe Whitlock em algum lugar por baixo de tudo. Você pode tirar o menino do Sul, mas você nunca tirará a porra do Sul do menino.

Eu de repente estava suando sob o escrutínio suave da fada que já tem o meu pau em seu comando. Ele estava tremendo como se tivesse um tique apenas da proximidade dela. Porra. Eu estou fodido em todas as contas aqui.

_Hora do jogo, Jasper. Tire a cabeça da sua bunda e jogue o seu papel._ A fada de 1m50cm estava em cima de mim e eu estava pronto. Meu coração estava batendo em um ritmo desconhecido, batendo através dos meus ouvidos enquanto meu pau latejava com antecipação. _Tudo a seu tempo, amigo. Tudo em seu devido tempo._

Aquele clique fodidamente perfeito silenciou quando a mulher enviada dos céus parou na minha mesa, seu sorriso ainda agraciando aqueles lábios. Seus olhos dançavam nas luzes estroboscópicas e eu me encontrei hipnotizado pela luz viva neles. Ela. É. Perfeita. Nenhuma fodida dúvida sobre isso.

Eu sorri de volta para ela, aprimorando meus lábios em um meio sorriso torto que nunca falhou comigo antes. A fada arqueou sua pequena sobrancelha e sorriu de volta, desafio gotejando da ação. Ela me faria fodidamente trabalhar por isso. Bem, caramba, isso era novo.

Minha mente estava correndo, tentando escavar em meu eu bastardo arrogante por algumas dicas sobre como abordar esse pequeno desafio. O tipo fêmea geralmente caía de joelhos apenas me implorando, então isso era novo e fodidamente inesperado. Eu não estou acostumado a ter a menina me fazendo trabalhar para a minha recompensa. A única maneira de abordar isto seria mantê-lo em meus malditos termos, e a melhor maneira sobre isso era encantar a porra da minha bunda.

"Dançar." Eu disse, estendendo a minha mão. Não houve nenhum questionamento sobre o assunto e, como a boa menina que eu esperava que ela fosse, a fada jogou junto, permitindo que a minha mão engolisse a sua minúscula. Por fora eu parecia a epítome do frio, mas por dentro eu estava todo no modo de dança feliz. Inferno, meu pau estaria saudando a ocasião se já não estivesse dolorosamente consciente das circunstâncias.

Eu a levei para a pista de dança, sua mão apertando a minha com força enquanto a multidão de corpos contorcidos descia sobre nós. Empurrando e puxando e batendo e esfregando, as pessoas ao nosso redor estavam perdidas em seu próprio mundinho fodido. Eu não poderia dar a mínima, porém, enquanto puxava a fada no meu peito, saboreando o contato como um homem fodido morrendo de fome.

Seu corpo começou a balançar, seus pequenos quadris esfregando contra mim com a batida. Porra, porra, porra fodida! Sua bunda esfregando suave e lenta estava criando o melhor atrito no meu pau coberto de jeans. Eu me peguei gemendo com a sensação, porque, vamos ser honestos, era fodidamente fantástico.

Minhas mãos estavam vagando seu caminho ao longo do corpo dela, traçando sobre as ondas dos seus seios até seus quadris perfeitamente curvos. Eu entrelacei meus dedos longos com os seus frios em uma perfeição fodidamente perfeita. Eu estava em sobrecarga sensorial da sua bunda no meu lixo, suas mãos e quadris sob o meu alcance, seu fodido perfume perfeito agredindo meu nariz e seus malditos ombros tentadores expostos e esperando que eu os provasse. Mergulhando minha cabeça para baixo ao nível da fada, eu chupei a pele e ela era tão malditamente doce quanto parecia.

Ela suspirou baixo e longo, pressionando a cabeça para trás em meu peito enquanto eu continuava a lamber e chupar e provar. Seus pequenos quadris nunca pararam de se mover e balançar; batendo e esfregando. Ela era todo o céu e sexo e foder. O pequeno cavalheiro em mim estava prestes a chutar a minha bunda, então era hora de colocar este show na estrada e parar de dar amassos no seu pescoço.

"Eu sou Jasper." Eu sussurrei, profundo e rouco, antes de chupar o doce local logo abaixo da sua orelha, porque, foda-se se eu poderia evitar a vontade. Meus lábios. Sua pele. Como é que essa equação não prometia fodida alegria?

"Eu sei... Jasper Whitlock".

Meu corpo chegou a um impasse súbito enquanto o mundo continuava a girar e dançar, tentando processar suas pequenas palavras. Foda-se se o meu nome não soava como o céu rolando da sua língua, mas, como diabos ela sabia? Minha mente estava cambaleando. "Como..."

"Um passarinho me contou." Aquele fodido brilho estava de volta em seus olhos e seus lábios curvaram no pequeno sorriso perfeito enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça mais perto da minha.

Ah, um dos meus meninos deve ter tido uma conversinha com ela. Provavelmente E. Ela era muito fodidamente perfeita para ser coisa de Em. "Musculoso ou magro?"

"Loira".

Bem, porra. Eu não estava esperando isso. Minha cabeça girava em confusão e meu pau ainda estava protestando em seus limites porque a fada continuava balançando e esfregando, enquanto eu ficava imóvel como um fodido mudo. "Loira?" Eu consegui dizer.

A fada apenas balançou a cabeça suave e lentamente enquanto pressionava sua bunda de volta no meu lixo. Mais uma vez, eu gemi, porque o que diabos mais eu deveria fazer? Antes que eu pudesse me recompor e dizer ao meu pau para fazer uma pausa, a mulher em meus braços soltou minhas mãos e girou seu corpo. A ação foi dolorosamente lenta enquanto seus quadris e seios e mãos e boceta roçavam e depois moldavam em meu corpo. Cada curva dela envolveu na minha das suas pernas à sua fodida cabeça, que podia descansar perfeitamente entre os meus peitorais. Suas mãos vagavam pelo meu corpo, no meu abdômen e mamilos, que estavam agora em posição de sentido, juntamente com todas as outras partes da minha anatomia com tesão, até suas pequenas mãos agarrarem no meu cabelo.

Ela me puxou para baixo ao seu nível, soprando seu hálito quente sobre meu ouvido, seus lábios como fantasmas sobre o lóbulo enquanto ela falava, "Sim, loira. Rose. Ela sabe algumas coisas".

Rose? Rose? Loira! Pernas McGee. Entendi. De alguma forma, o pequeno jogo de Em me conhecia, mas como, eu não tenho nenhuma porra de pista. Merda, tenho certeza que eu me lembraria dela, ou pelo menos dos seus seios, mas estou em branco. A vantagem desta revelação - eu não poderia me importar nem um pouco sobre a loira e o que ela pode ou não pode saber. Eu tinha... porra, eu nem sequer consegui o nome da fada ainda.

Tempos de desespero pedem medidas fodidamente contundentes com um lado de suavidade. "Já que você me conhece, que tal você me deixar conhecê-la?" Eu perguntei, profundo e gotejando com luxúria enquanto meus lábios roçavam sua mandíbula, mordiscando e provando para o meu prazer. No entanto, o gemido suave e sexy como o inferno que deixou seus lábios apontava para o benefício mútuo da ação. Isso mesmo. Eu ainda sou Jasper-fodido-Whitlock, e eu ainda tenho essa merda.

"Alice." Ela ronronou, fazendo meu pau se contrair novamente para dizer olá. Tenho certeza que ela sentiu seu gesto cordial batendo contra o seu estômago.

"Bem, Alice." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto entrelaçava meus dedos de volta através dela, "Vamos descobrir o que mais você sabe sobre mim. Ou talvez eu possa ensinar a você algumas coisas." Minha voz era áspera e rouca e levou tudo que eu tinha para não saltar na coisinha como um fodido animal raivoso.

Os olhos de Alice escureceram e sua respiração acelerou. Eu sabia deste pequeno detalhe porque estávamos muito malditamente perto e seus seios estavam se esfregando por todo o meu peito com cada ciclo de inspiração e expiração. Seus minúsculos dedos estavam cegamente esticando enquanto seus olhos nunca desviavam o olhar, encontrando os meu descansando no seu quadril fodidamente perfeito. Alice fechou os dedos contra os meus, apertando com uma força sutil que eu jamais imaginaria que seu corpinho de fada pudesse gerar. "Vamos".

Em uma palavra, meu pau estava se revoltando, ameaçando rebentar através do jeans como um aríete apenas para dizer 'ei'. Dizer que o resto do meu corpo não estava simplesmente pronto para saltar na pequena Alice ali e agora seria um enorme e fodido eufemismo. Inferno, eu estava a cerca de um cílio de distância de ir de homem das cavernas em sua bunda e jogá-la por cima do meu ombro para reivindicar minha propriedade. Ela já possuía fodidamente o meu corpo – nenhum sentido em negar essa pequena jóia de informações. Então, isso parece justo. Certo?

E foi assim que fomos tecendo e empurrando através da multidão de corpos mais uma vez, sua mão na minha segurando pela sua preciosa vida. Eu queria gritar "afastem-se" para todos os idiotas bêbados empurrando minha garota e eu separados em seus estados nublados, mas, como se isso faria algum bem. Todos estavam presos em seus próprios mundos fodidos, mal vivendo em uma realidade além das colisões e esfregações de pélvis ao som do baixo pesado. Minha paciência estava se esgotando, porque tudo o que eu queria fazer era dar o fora daqui e ter Alice nua. Eu não vou negar que sou um bastardo presunçoso e meu pau estava atualmente comandando o show agora, porque, vamos ser honestos, a porra da furiosa ereção que eu estou prendendo dentro do meu jeans agora, mostra exatamente para onde todo o fluxo de sangue estava se dirigindo. Eu não tenho escolha a não ser seguir a liderança do meu pau.

Nós finalmente conseguimos empurrar o nosso caminho através dos corpos pegajosos e para o ar fresco que se abatera sobre a madrugada de Seattle. Felix ainda estava cuidando das portas, sendo intimidante pra caralho para o observador não acostumado, mas eu sabia que o Sr. Músculo era apenas uma fachada. Ele realmente era um cara fodidamente legal, que era mais um ursinho de pelúcia e essas coisas do que o seu alter ego musculoso exagerado. Eu assenti em sua direção, pegando o seu sorriso enquanto ele me observava puxar a minha garota debaixo do braço todo protetor e malditamente possessivo enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para o meu bebê. Alice se enrolou diretamente em cada curva e inclinação de músculo do meu lado, ainda segurando na minha mão como um maldito salva-vidas. A vida era fodidamente perfeita.

Abri a porta para a minha garota, deixando-a deslizar através do couro enquanto ela sentava, porque eu ainda podia subornar o charme do sul da minha bunda. Com uma velocidade maior do que eu sabia que possuía, corri para o meu lado do carro, deslizando para dentro tão casualmente quanto possível com a ereção furiosa presa entre a carne e o jeans espesso. Essa merda fodidamente era ruim.

Com um simples toque, meu bebê acelerou para a vida. Eu fodidamente sorri enquanto observava os olhos da minha garota arregalarem e um perfeito 'o' formar em seus lábios quando ela foi apresentada ao ronronar de simples energia sob o seu corpo, vibrando suave e lento. _Bem-vinda ao meu mundo, querida._

Ficamos em silêncio e imóveis, mantendo as mãos e partes do corpo diversas para nós mesmos, enquanto eu dirigia para só Deus sabe onde. Eu estava muito perdido no perfume inebriante do caralho e a mera presença da minha garota nos pequenos limites do meu carro para prestar muita atenção. Eu estava seriamente voando alto.

"Vire à direita na frente." Suave e fodidamente doce, a voz da minha garota quebrou o maldito silêncio. Confusão desabou em seu lugar, porém, porque estávamos no meio da porra do nada e ela quer que eu vire em alguma estrada aleatória com árvores cobertas de vegetação revestindo a estrada como... como eu não tenho nenhuma porra de pista.

Mas minha garota consegue o que minha garota quer. Porra. Eu conhecia essa garota por uma hora e ela me tinha dominado - bola e corrente. Eu estava começando a me perguntar para onde diabos minhas bolas tinham desaparecido. "Para onde vamos?" Eu perguntei, porque eu ainda estava confuso como o inferno.

Em vez da simples resposta que eu estava procurando, minha garota disparou uma pergunta para a questão. "Você confia em mim?"

Porra. Eu confio nela? Eu conhecia a minha garota por uma hora e eu deveria decidir se confiava nela? Bem, eu já era um bastardo possessivo com a coisa toda de 'minha garota', mas, ainda assim. Confiar? Esta merda era fodida porque, você sabe, eu confiava nela - mente, corpo e a porra do pau. "Sim".

"Então, encoste".

Fiz o que minha garota ordenou, confuso como o inferno e tentando acalmar meu latejante pau que ainda estava batendo contra a sua prisão de jeans. A área era clara e aberta, com vista para as luzes e vida da nossa cidade. Nós estávamos em cima de tudo - todo o sexo, todas as mentiras, toda a dor e todas as pessoas vivendo a vida de outra pessoa. Nós estávamos aqui. A pequena Alice estava comigo. E era o momento mais fodidamente perfeito que já aconteceu comigo, se eu algum dia soei sentimental como uma maldita mulher.

Sem uma palavra, a pequena Alice abriu a porta e saiu para a noite, aqueles saltos dourados cavando e clicando na linha de seixos. A pequena coisa que ela usava como um vestido torcia e se virava na brisa, levantando o tecido fino até suas coxas. O que eu daria para estar entre aquelas coxas cremosas e tonificadas, avançando e lambendo e beliscando meu caminho para a Terra Prometida de carne doce e rosa. Eu gemi, alto e frustrado e sexualmente reprimido, nos confins do meu carro, ainda agredido pelo seu fodido aroma doce perfeito e as imagens dançando na beira da minha visão de uma Alice nua fazendo meu pau dançar como um brinquedo de encantador de serpentes.

A merda precisava mudar. Eu precisava da minha garota como eu precisava da porra do ar para respirar, e pelo desejo primal escurecendo seus olhos prateados enquanto ela espiava por cima do seu ombro toda inocente, ela precisava de mim tão fodidamente igual. A porta estava aberta e fechada antes da minha mente registrar os movimentos que meu corpo fez. Em apenas um movimento rápido saído diretamente dos filmes, minha garota estava em meus braços, suas pernas envolvendo ao redor da minha cintura como elas sempre deveriam estar.

Minha boca estava nela, minha língua forçando entrada enquanto eu nos aproximava mais. Não houve implorar silencioso com carícias doces e beijos suaves. Eu estava desesperado pelo contato e meu pau estava desesperado para o atrito abençoado entre os nossos dois corpos.

Às cegas, eu arrastei meus pés através da grama e terra e pedras em direção à frente do meu carro enquanto meus lábios nunca deixaram os de Alice. Eu tinha imaginado seu gosto e a maneira como seus lábios se moldariam aos meus pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, embora apenas duas horas se passaram. Nada poderia se comparar com a realidade desses pensamentos. Ela tinha gosto de canela e laranjas. Doce e picante. Inocente e o maldito pecado fodidamente perfeito.

Seus pequenos quadris começaram a esfregar no meu pau, procurando pela mesma fricção pela qual meu corpo estava fodidamente em chamas, enquanto suas mãos agarravam firme no meu cabelo. Nossos gemidos profundos entraram em confronto, travados na batalha de línguas e dentes e lábios que se recusavam a deixar o som passar para o ar. Sem pensar muito, eu me abaixei, colocando minha garota no elegante capô frio do meu bebê. Seu corpo bateu no meu quando ela arqueou para fora do metal que estava acertando sua pele nua, chocando seu sistema entre o fogo na frente e gelo descansando abaixo dela. Eu precisava me controlar antes que perdesse todo o controle e qualquer senso de decência que eu ainda possuía porque meu pau estava muito fodidamente duro e exigente por ignorar por muito tempo.

Afastei meu corpo o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego e olhar para a mulher enviada do céu diante de mim. Seus seios estavam saltando muito levemente ao ritmo perfeito dos seus suspiros suaves. Seus olhos estavam encapuzados e, foda-se se eu quase não gozei do olhar de luxúria e paixão e calor saindo do seu olhar prateado. Minha garota seria a minha morte.

A pequena Alice encontrou sua compostura mais rápido do que eu, sentando no capô até que seu corpo estivesse pressionado firmemente contra o meu e seus pés ainda trancados ao redor da minha cintura. Se ela nunca se movesse desta posição... bem, eu morreria um bastardo fodidamente feliz.

Minhas mãos decidiram passear um pouco, roçando sobre sua pele e as ondas dos seus seios e as inclinações dos seus quadris, até que encontraram a bainha daquele pequeno vestido roxo. Eu estava gostando da minha exploração, correndo meus dedos sobre a borda do tecido em um ritmo torturante, mas meus dedos estavam ansiosos para empurrar o tecido para cima e desembrulhar minha garota como o maldito presente mais perfeito que já me foi dado. Minha garota estava sentindo a mesma coceira com meus dedos dançando tão perto, mas nunca chegando onde eu tenho certeza que ela os quer. Seus suspiros suaves e gemidos aceleraram e a porra da batida do seu coração e do pulso da sua respiração no meu peito me disseram tudo o que eu precisava saber. Ela fodidamente queria isso tanto quanto eu.

Embora meu pau ainda estivesse dolorosamente protestando e eu estivesse a dois passos de me tornar um membro de carteirinha do clube de bolas azuis, eu disse ao filho da puta para recuar, porque eu tinha uma missão de proporções épicas para fazer, que apenas Jasper-fodido-Whitlock pode fazer. Meus lábios encontraram os dela e eu era um bastardo ganancioso, chupando e lambendo e mordendo a carne já inchada. Minha garota retornou a intensidade, lutando pelo domínio tanto quanto eu. O tempo todo, meus dedos estavam dançando felizes sobre a carne das suas pernas e seu quadril, sobre seu estômago apenas para parar cobrindo seus seios, o tecido do seu vestido envolvendo sobre meus pulsos.

Os seios dela. Eles eram fodidamente perfeitos, moldando em minhas palmas, macios e suaves. Não havia nada falso sobre a minha garota e aquele pequeno petisco só me fez querê-la ainda mais. Ela seria minha. Ela era minha. Eu estava delimitando minha maldita reivindicação.

Em um movimento de algum modo calculado, eu quebrei o beijo e levantei os braços da minha garota, puxando o maldito tecido do seu corpo. Eu não conseguia fodidamente respirar enquanto meus dedos pairavam apenas fora do alcance das sobras de tecido preto. "Porra.." Eu gemi, traçando as bordas, mas nunca tocando. _Preto fodidamente rendado. Simplesmente tinha que ser renda preta..._

Quanto mais eu traçava, mas não tocava, mais a minha respiração engatava, assim como a da minha garota. Toda essa coisa de 'ver, mas não tocar', era fodidamente erótica como o inferno, mesmo que eu estivesse me recusando a tocar porque eu estava morrendo de medo. Meu dedo indicador finalmente encontrou a pele nua do seu estômago, traçando um desenho invisível contra a carne e músculo. Minha garota gemeu profundo e fodidamente sexy quando meu dedo encontrou seu caminho em torno do seu umbigo. _Uma área tão importante. Tantos nervos promissores, tanto prazer a partir de uma pequena seção simples e esquecida do corpo._

Minha garota olhou para cima, luxúria e querer ainda fodidamente trancados dentro dos seus olhos, enquanto ela esfregava seu nariz em meu queixo. Seus lábios tocaram meu queixo, acendendo um fogo profundamente em minhas veias que eu senti pulsando quente no meu pau e curvando meus dedos dos pés. Eu nunca senti nada assim antes e eu fodidamente queria mais disso. Mais. Mais. Mais. Eu era um homem faminto recebendo seu primeiro sabor do Céu.

"Jasper." _Beijo no meu queixo_. "Me." _Beijo na mandíbula._ "Fode." _Beijo no ponto pulsando abaixo da minha orelha. _"Agora." Ela terminou a última palavra em um sussurro rouco e ofegante antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha e enviar a porra do meu sentido à loucura.

Era demais e não o suficiente. Cada sentido estava voando alto, mas eu ainda queria mais. Eu ansiava pelo seu corpo. Seu cheiro. Seu toque. Seu tudo.

"Querida, deite-se." Eu pedi e mandei no mesmo fôlego, tentando deixar minha bunda espalhada controlada novamente, enquanto o meu lado Sulista aparecia completamente. Minha garota fez exatamente isso, arfando e gemendo quando o metal frio atingiu agora mais pele nua. Eu me abaixei, mordiscando seus lábios enquanto minha paciência com todo este encanto estava ficando fina. Eu viajei um caminho, mordiscando em seu pescoço e através daquelas fodidas clavículas que ainda estavam me provocando. Eu mordi mais para baixo, entre seus peitos, não prestando atenção à carne sensível, porque, maldito seja, ela esperaria. _Traga-a até a borda e a deixe cair._

Cada vez mais longe. Mordiscando e mordiscando um pouco mais. Descendo seu estômago até seu umbigo, onde eu lambi ao redor dele e mordi logo acima, onde um piercing estava brilhando e fodidamente me implorando para tocar. Meus dedos percorreram para o sul, seguindo em um fodido ritmo de caracol sobre as bordas da calcinha da minha garota enquanto meus dentes continuavam a roçar e mordiscar em seu estômago. Ela estava se contorcendo e se contorcendo e choramingando. Era como música para os meus fodidos ouvidos, empurrando-me... bem, mais para baixo.

Meus dentes deixaram seu estômago, mordendo a renda mal lá escondendo meu prêmio. Ela estava tão fodidamente molhada, eu podia sentir o cheiro de lá, e o ataque doce quase fez meu pau mergulhar sobre a borda pela segunda vez esta noite. Seus pequenos quadris empurravam e levantavam do metal enquanto ela desembaraçava suas pernas antes de eu sequer começar a puxar o tecido para baixo, mas eu estava entendendo que ela estava ali comigo – pendurada exatamente na borda daquele maldito esquecimento perfeito.

Meticulosamente lento. Centímetro por fodido centímetro. Devagar e sempre. Eu estava tirando sua calcinha pelas suas pernas cremosas lento como a merda, deixando minhas mãos seguirem na esteira da renda. O minúsculo corpo da minha garota estava vibrando, atingindo a frustração que eu estive carregando pelo que parecia a porra da eternidade. Seus gemidos eram suaves, mas profundos, misturando com seus gemidos e grunhidos animalescos. Porra. Ela ainda tinha meu pau dolorido por cada capricho quando eu estava controlando a maldita situação. Eu já estava tão dominado.

Sua calcinha estava fora e eu a joguei da minha boca para sorrir meu sorriso torto arrogante, pensando comigo mesmo. _Oh, as coisas que eu quero fazer com você, baby. Você não tem ideia._

Ela estava espalhada e gotejando, brilhante da lua e da névoa das luzes abaixo. E, foda-se se ela não estava perfeita naquele minuto. A deusa – MINHA deusa - estava lá e ela estava pronta. Movendo o meu caminho de volta até sua boceta cor de rosa, meus dentes mordiscaram seu tornozelo esquerdo. Eu viajei, mordiscando e lambendo até sua panturrilha e joelho, lambendo a carne sensível escondida logo abaixo. Mais acima, para o interior da sua coxa torneada, eu afundei meu nariz através do 'v' de ossos e músculos, respirando profundamente seu doce aroma fodidamente fantástico.

Para frente e para trás. Uma e outra vez. A porra do meu nariz estava malhando e eu estava testando a paciência do meu pau antes que ele fodidamente entrasse em combustão, ou algo assim. Mas eu estava fazendo a coisa certa e um pouco de preliminares torturantes nunca fez mal a ninguém. Certo? Eu não queria ponderar essa merda quando seu sexo gotejando estava a apenas poucos centímetros de mim, então eu fiz o que qualquer homem de bem faria nesta situação – eu fodidamente mergulhei para o doce assassino. Seu gosto revestiu minha língua quando eu a mergulhei em seus lábios nus até que eu pudesse morder seu clitóris já inchado. Aquela coisa estava quente e pulsando na minha boca. _Baby, parece que estamos no mesmo barco. Eu sinto sua dor..._

Aparentemente, a fada teve o suficiente das minhas preliminares de merda, porque ela me puxou para cima pelo meu fodido cabelo, atacando meus lábios como se estivesse à procura de ar. O beijo era urgente e exigente e uma batalha de dominação e persistência e necessidade total. Ela chupou seus sucos dos meus lábios e da minha língua, gemendo como se essa merda fosse o melhor vinho. Havia tanta coisa que um homem pode aguentar, e pequenas coisas como essa estavam empurrando muito além dos meus limites.

"Porra, baby." Eu rosnei entre lábios trancados e mordiscadas. "Eu quero muito te foder. Bem aqui, agora mesmo - acima de toda essa porra de cidade. Eu quero a sua boceta apertada ordenhando meu pau até que seu corpo não aguente mais." Lábios ainda lutando com os dela, deixei minha mão passear pelo seu corpo até que chegaram à sua boceta aguardando, brincando e tocando a carne sensível mais ao sul. "Mmmm, você está tão malditamente molhada, baby. Eu faço isso com você. Eu. Lembre-se disso." Mergulhei dois dedos em seu núcleo quente, fazendo o meu fodido ponto.

Seu corpo balançou em um ritmo violento quando eu prendi um grito alto com a minha boca. Meus dedos trabalhavam para dentro e para fora, curvando e descurvando em sua boceta apertada. Meu pau estava dançando para sair para sentir essa merda envolvida em torno dele. "Eu quero que você grite a porra do meu nome para que todas as fodidas pessoas lá em baixo saibam exatamente o que eu estou fazendo com você. Ao seu corpo".

Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, as mãos da fada estavam viajando ao longo das inclinações e curvas dos meus músculos, e os meus dedos ainda brincavam dentro da sua carne firme. Elas alcançaram a barra da minha camisa, roçando mais para baixo para a evidência de que eu estava fodidamente excitado como o inferno. Um profundo gemido escapou do meu peito desta vez quando minha garota segurou meu pau latejante através do jeans, fazendo meus dedos curvarem de novo profundamente dentro dela. O gemido profundo e gutural da minha garota combinou com o meu escapando para a noite. Nós éramos um par fodido.

Sua mão deixou meu pau e eu senti a perda de calor e a garota simplesmente arrastando seus dedos para cima e sobre a barra da minha camisa apertada e fina. Um brilho diabólico brilhou nos olhos da minha garota e aquele sorriso fôda-me estava de volta no lugar, dizendo-me que eu estava em um mundo de problemas. Com aquela maldita força de fada, minha garota escancara minha camisa, de baixo para cima. Eu não sabia que ela podia fazer essas merdas e foi fodidamente quente como o inferno. Intimidador, é verdade, mas quente como o inferno.

Meus dedos nunca pararam de curvar e descurvar em seu núcleo e eu tinha que saber que tipo de força de vontade fodida essa mulher tinha de não sair voando sobre a borda ainda. Ela estava apertada no limite, mas só ficava enrolando mais e mais. Traçando os planos dos meus peitorais e abdominais, minha garota desceu para o sul com maior rapidez e precisão do que eu dei crédito a ela, mas eu fodidamente não reclamaria. Eu estive pronto para este momento mais do que eu queria admitir.

Com as mãos de especialistas, ela desabotoou meu cinto, botão e zíper antes de eu processar a ação. Não foi até que meu pau estivesse voando alto e saudando a ocasião que eu percebi que minha calça tinha descido até meus tornozelos. O corpo da minha garota estava vibrando com seu poder desumano para reprimir sua necessidade, sua respiração saindo em suspiros sexy pra caralho.

Sua mão agarrou firme meu pau, apertando-o com a menor força. Ela me tinha e eu ainda fodidamente a tinha, dedos bombeando para dentro e para fora em um ritmo lento e ímpio. Alice inclinou a cabeça para cima, fechando seus olhos de aço com os meus. Eles estavam encapuzados com luxúria e querer, contudo, continham um segredo diabólico logo abaixo da superfície.

"Jasper." Ela ronronou, fazendo meu pau se contorcer de excitação em sua pequena mão. Ela esperou e eu assenti, querendo saber onde diabos ela estava indo. "Dentro de mim. Agora".

"Porra, baby..." Eu rosnei, não querendo nada mais do que fodidamente mergulhar meu pau em sua boceta aguardando. Eu liberei meus dedos, puxando-os para fora com um brilho reluzente e os sugando em minha boca. Tão fodidamente doce. Inferno, ela ainda tinha gosto de laranjas.

Ela soltou meu pau da sua mão, acariciando-o uma vez para uma boa medida, deitada de costas contra o capô novamente. Inclinando-se, eu trouxe meus lábios aos dela, deixando-a provar seus sucos em meus lábios novamente. O mesmo que antes, ela gemeu e chupou o sabor como se não conseguisse o suficiente. Sem quebrar o beijo e a batalha de línguas, meus quadris se moviam aqui e ali, posicionando-me em sua entrada. Levou tudo em mim para não apenas bater em seu núcleo apertado aqui e ali. Eu estava tão fodidamente perto.

Quebrando o beijo, eu meio rosnei, meio gemi "minha" antes de mergulhar em seu calor apertado. Eu gemi profundamente e alto quando minha garota deixou escapar um gemido alto, arqueando as costas no meu peito. Seus seios estavam apertados contra mim e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo rápido e errático logo abaixo da superfície.

Ela era tão malditamente boa que eu quase perdi minha carga no primeiro impulso como se eu fosse um adolescente inexperiente e hormonal tudo de novo. Eu não duraria muito, porque eu seria o primeiro a admitir que eu não possuía a força de vontade louca da minha garota. Suas mãos agarraram firme no meu cabelo enquanto ela cavava os saltos dourados em minha bunda, puxando-me para mais perto. Seus quadris esfregavam contra os meus e eu finalmente tomei isso como minha dica para deixar de ser um idiota fodido e para aproveitar esta mulher agora.

"Minha." Eu rosnei novamente em um sussurro rouco quando saí e empurrei novamente. Eu continuei o ritmo e o canto como se fosse meu próprio mantra pessoal, ou algo assim. O corpo da minha garota subia e descia com cada impulso, nossos corpos fazendo algum jogo de dança intrincada e animalesca ao som das nossas respirações ofegantes.

Eu empurrava. Ela choramingava. Eu gemia. E eu faria tudo fodidamente de novo novamente.

Minha garota estava chegando perto e eu estava protelando a violenta explosão em mim mesmo porque ela teria a dela primeiro. A garota deve sempre ter o dela primeiro. Nossos sons ecoavam pela noite. Pele batendo contra pele. Gemidos e lamúrias moldando em um som de sexo. Meus impulsos se tornaram mais fortes e mais rápidos tentando puxá-la sobre a borda, fazendo minha garota deslizar para cima e para baixo no capô do meu bebê. Sua pele fazia os fodidos sons mais perfeitos deslizando contra o metal. Nada poderia se comparar. E eu fodidamente nunca lavaria este carro novamente.

Eu me inclinei para a frente, puxando o lóbulo da sua orelha entre meus dentes enquanto meus quadris ainda mergulhavam meu pau para dentro e fora dela com força. Minha língua sacudiu a carne, concedendo-me um arrepio do corpo abaixo de mim e as pernas apertando mais forte ao meu redor. _Quase lá, baby. Quase lá._

"Porra, baby." Eu sussurrei, deixando o lóbulo da orelha me escapar. "Deixe ir. Fodidamente goze para mim. Grite a porra do meu nome." Com isso dito, eu chupei o ponto de pulsação latejando com cada batida do seu coração acelerado.

Como mágica, ela apertou o cerco em torno do meu pau fortemente, seu corpo se contorcendo e tremendo quando ela voou alto e rápido sobre a borda. Com mais um impulso dos meus quadris, eu gozei também, derramando-me em suas profundezas com uma força e intensidade que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Eu estava mergulhando – em queda livre - em um esquecimento preto e não poderia estar mais fodidamente feliz. Eu estava voando, não sendo capaz de decidir se a partir de baixo e à esquerda ou direita. A coisa era perfeita enquanto minha garota voava diretamente junto comigo.

Enquanto descíamos da nossa elevação, nossas respirações voltando para alguma aparência de normal, eu saí do meu novo lugar favorito. Dentro dela era perfeito e eu me senti fodidamente inteiro pela primeira vez na minha vida. Beijei seus lábios uma última vez, na verdade, tomando um momento para saborear a sensação deles, em vez de atacá-los. Eles ainda eram tão suaves e acolhedores e muito malditamente convidativos. Eu não acho que algum dia teria o suficiente.

Quase logo que ele começou, o beijo acabou e eu estava tentando canalizar o bom cavalheiro e ajudar minha garota a levantar. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois que ela me deixou fodê-la sobre o capô do meu carro. Puxei minha garota para se sentar e, em seguida, para levantar, quando aquele fodido salto dourado pressionou-se mortalmente no centro do meu peito. Dizer que eu estava confuso mais uma vez nem sequer começaria a descrever isso.

Eu olhei para baixo, pronto para descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Avaliando o rosto da minha garota, eu tive todas as respostas que eu já precisei. Seus olhos ainda continham paixão e desejo cru e aquele pequeno raio impertinente que eu já tinha aprendido a amar. Seus lábios estavam puxados naquele sorriso característico que falava volumes da merda que ela queria fazer. Ambos estavam lá, olhando-me no rosto.

Seu pé não se moveu do meu peito enquanto eu tentava desviar meu olhar de cair sobre sua boceta ainda pingando e espalhada, da qual eu tinha uma visão perfeita. Com um único dedo, minha garota traçou um padrão molhado sobre meus mamilos, deixando-os endurecer no comando, ao longo do meu peitoral e para o meu pescoço. Nunca parando, aquele mesmo dedo continuou sobre a linha da minha mandíbula, para cima e na minha testa, no meu nariz e terminando contra os meus lábios. Minha língua saiu e, foda-se se eu não senti seu gosto glorioso em seu dedo. _Ela começou em sua maneira alegre de se masturbar enquanto eu não estava olhando._

O único dedo ficou pressionado contra o meu lábio, abrindo um pequeno espaço. Ela olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos inocentes, ainda que cheios de pecado, antes de ronronar, "Eu não terminei com você ainda".

Porra. Esta mulher era todo tipo de surpreendente.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam desse encontro entre Alice e Jasper? _

_Essa é uma one-shot, mas a autora postou uma outra one-shot continuando essa história, então eu vou postá-la na semana que vem._

_Estou com uma série de autorizações de one-shots, então pretendo postar pelo menos uma por semana até conseguir traduzir e postar todas elas. As fics "longas" eu voltarei a postar depois das minhs férias, no final de julho._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
